


Crossroads

by DianaCennar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Episode: s04e11 Kuvira's Gambit, F/M, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuvira (Avatar) Redemption, kuvira and bataar jr., kuvira and suyin's mother daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaCennar/pseuds/DianaCennar
Summary: LOK AU where Kuvira picks a different path. Canon divergence from Kuvira’s Gambit.“The airship doors open to reveal Kuvira with her hands clasped behind her back, her spine firm and straight, not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in her uniform, every inch the Great Uniter.Korra’s heartbeat quickens.Kuvira will keep her word, won’t she?”
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Crossroads

Kuvira’s POV

“All that matters is that we’re together for the rest of our lives.” Bataar’s pleading words reverb painfully inside Kuvira’s head.

**_Did the Avatar really think taking away my fiancé is going to get me to cut short my Empire?_ **

As pathetic as it sounds, Kuvira can’t help but think the concept of backing down and going home with Bataar right now sounds highly tempting.

**_It’s been 3 years. I’m so tired._ **

**_No, snap out of it. You can rest when this is over._ **

Kuvira straightens. She ponders at the crossroads in front of her.

Right this moment, her technician is zeroing in on the Avatar’s location. They are going to find her in just a few seconds. She can end this, end the Avatar, and wipe out everyone that can stand in her way in one swoop.

**_Brilliant move, really._ **

Kuvira frowns. But is that really what she wants?

**_Yes._ **

**_No._ **

**_No?_ **

**_I would lose Bataar. And Su._ **

“I’ve locked their position, Great Uniter,” the technician reports.

**_You’re running out of time. Make up your mind._ **

Kuvira’s eyes squeeze shut.

**_If I kill them, what would become of the Earth Empire?_ **

**_You will lead it to greatness._ **

**_Yes, but at what cost? In the eyes of the world, I would be a tyrant. A dictator._ **

**_You already are._ **

A sharp flinch rocks Kuvira’s body, she masks it.

**_I don’t want to hurt Bataar._ **

**_He was supposed to be a means to an end._ **

**_No. Not any more._ **

**_What about your Empire? Your United Empire?_ **

Kuvira takes a deep breath. This time, another voice whispers in her head, one she forced down ages ago.

**_The greatest illusion of the world is the illusion of separation._ **

Su’s words ring in her ears, almost as if the previous Zaofu Matriarch is standing right behind her.

Kuvira had scoffed when Su said that during a meditation session seemingly lifetimes years ago. Kuvira was never one to sit still, but her metal master insisted training the mind is just as important.

**_We are all one people. But we live as if divided._ **

Kuvira had thought Su a hypocrite at the time. After all, didn’t she separate herself from the rest of the world and set up Zaofu as its own independent state? One that literately shuts out the world with metal domes.

But now, looking at the predicament in front of her, Kuvira’s starting to feel those words set in.

If she wants her people to be prosperous, to be safe from harm, even after she’s gone—they have to be in arms with the world.

“Stand down,” Kuvira orders.

With a flick of her hand, she unmutes the transmitter.

“You’re right, Bataar,” Kuvira keeps her voice steady, ignoring the pointed looks her technicians are giving her. “Avatar Korra, President Raiko, where would you like to host the trade-off?”

***

Korra’s POV

Kuvira’s airship hovers over the dock, blocking the Sun just momentarily.

Korra fidgets in her spot on the metal platform Lin and Su crafted on over the water. It’s a far cry from a standard negotiation location, but with an army and a spirit weapon on standby, it would have to do for now.

It was Asami who suggested they host the trade-off over water, in case Kuvira tries to undermine them. At least over water, Korra is the stronger bender. Korra has to admit that is a brilliant idea. And luckily Kuvira made zero objections.

President Raiko’s fingers tap furiously against his crossed arms, failing as much as Korra at masking his nervousness.

Off the platform and behind them stand everyone else. Asami, Mako, Bolin, Lin, Tenzin, and Bumi has their focus on Korra, ready to protect her if anything happens. Bataar Jr. pointedly ignores his mother as she tries to put an arm around him, no doubt hoping to convince him to go home with her instead.

The airship doors open to reveal Kuvira with her hands clasped behind her back, her spine firm and straight, not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in her uniform, every inch the Great Uniter.

Korra’s heartbeat quickens.

**_Kuvira will keep her word, won’t she?_ **

Kuvira marches down towards them, and with a quick gesture of her gloved fingers the two guards on either side of her stop in their tracks. Kuvira steps onto the makeshift negotiation platform alone.

“Avatar Korra, President Raiko, thank you for your offer of a peaceful negotiation,” Kuvira offers a polite nod.

Korra lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, “Thank you—ah, Great Uniter—for your participation.”

“I do not want to see innocent people hurt,” Kuvira admits. “As hard as that might be to believe. It was never my intention from the start.”

Korra nods.

“Yes, well,” Raiko clears his throat, “I’ll have an official peace treaty draft up as soon as possible, and you can be on your way. You keep the Earth Kingdom—er—Empire, and leave Republic City governance over itself. And in peace.”

Kuvira nods, “I accept.”

Raiko exhales in relief, “Good, good. The treaty will be written and ready for you to sign by tomorrow. The Avatar will send word for you.”

“I will stand by,” Kuvira replies, “And I will have my army help in the restoration of the city.”

Everyone looks to her in surprise.

Kuvira offers a small smile. Korra eyes her closely, Kuvira looks sincere, and almost, apologetic?

The Great Uniter in question takes a deep breath, “I know we stand on rocky waters,” she glances quickly at the platform, “Quite literately.”

Bolin stifles a chuckle behind Korra, he quickly masks it with a cough.

“But I want to build a strong nation for my people,” Kuvira continues, “And that means a nation that’s on good terms with Republic City and the rest of the world. I know I’ve caused a lot of grievances during my pursuit of uniting the Earth Empire, and I hope you will come to understand my reasons, but I can see that—“

Kuvira’s gaze drifts off to Su, “That I took it too far. I let power cloud my judgment. I became what I’ve sworn I wouldn’t be,” Kuvira’s voice quivers but she holds her eye contact with Su. “A dictator. You were right.”

Su chokes back a small sob, her hand over her mouth. Bataar Jr. finally turns to his mother and places a comforting hand on her shoulders.

Kuvira turns back to Korra. “That was never my intention.”

“I believe you,” Korra smiles as Kuvira’s shoulder relaxes just a mere fraction, but Korra sees it anyway. “You had your mind set on a complete nation, one that’s safe for your people. I can see why that’s tempting, especially after all the chaos. You stepped up because I wasn’t able to, so um, thank you.”

And with that, Korra gestures for Bataar Jr. to step forward, “You’re free to go, Buddy.”

Without missing a beat Bataar Jr. hurries over. Kuvira reaches out and grabs tightly onto his hand.

“You’re not hurt?” She whispers to him.

“No,” he smiles back, squeezing her hand.

Kuvira’s shoulder relaxes fully, “Good.” She turns back to them. “One more thing, I give ownership of Zaofu back to Suyin Beifong.”

Stunned silence scream through the air. Bataar Jr. looks to his fiancee in surprise.

“What?” Su stammers out.

“You’re the rightful Matriarch, Su,” Kuvira nods at her. “All the innovation, the progress, the peace…it was your leadership. I only hope Zaofu and the Earth Empire can be allies, despite everything I did.”

Still shocked over the sudden turn of events, Su can only nod. She shares a silent moment with her protege.

Korra’s heart flutters, glad to see the beginning of a reconciliation.

“Until tomorrow’s signing then, Avatar Korra, President Raiko, I bid you a good evening.”

“Yes, see you tomorrow, Kuvira.” Korra beams.

And with that, Kuvira turns back towards her airship, Bataar Jr. in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So Kuvira's an interesting character. This scenario has been in my head for a while, so what better time than 1 am in the morning than to hammer out this one-shot ahah.


End file.
